Midnight Moon
by Akira Amber
Summary: Melody Harp is girl searching for her past. She joins the guild known for it's liveliness and cheer, Midnight Moon. Along the way, she warms up her new guildmates and friends. Could they change her coldness and maybe even help her with her past by helping her find the person she joined Midnight Moon for? ACCEPTING OC'S
1. OC Form

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Nobody is surprised, unfortunately. **

"Midnight Moon…" My emotionless eyes trailed up a large, looming building. On the window, a large poster read, 'NEED MAGES' in large, bold, red letters.

I slowly opened the door and suddenly… There was a bunch of people screaming.

This is not good… I shook my head and sighed. This is going to be a lot of work.

**Okay! Short chapter I know, but, for good reason. I'm accepting OC's! Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Magic:**

**Past:**

**Friends and Family?: (If your put this in past, skip it right here.)**

**Mage, Bartender, or S-class mage?: (S-class mages can't be Mary-Sues or Gary-Stews.)**

**Additional Stuff?:**

**Thank you so much! Please send in those OC's!**

**-Akira Amber**


	2. Intro

**I could use a few more OC's. They may be minor though, and not get as much screen-time. Thanks!**

**I'm going to have my character do the disclaimer and the please review thing XD. If you want yours to do it then put it in a review please!**

**Melody: Akira-chan doesn't own Fairytail. Now please hope I survive in this guild!**

* * *

There were shouts and screams here and there. The sudden noise pierced my ears very badly.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" a gorgeous girl with black hair and sharp green eyes yelled. She was holding a large tray of mugs that were dangerously close to tipping over…

Suddenly, everyone was quiet.

Another girl with pretty flowy brown hair with a purple ribbon in it and warm caramel-honey eyes greeted me. She was also wearing a worn-out white cowboy hat.

"Howdy there, I'm Riley. Heather seems to have everything under control for right now, so why not we discuss why you're here in the basement before everyone starts to fight again?" she smiled.

Riley led me down a narrow staircase. At the end, there was a large library. It seemed a little bit musty but it smelled nice, sort of like flowers. I looked around and saw that there was a large amount of books. They trailed all over the many bookcases and many of them caught my eye. Many of them were rare and ancient books! Who knew someplace like this would be kept well informed?

I looked around again and saw a gigantic cedar table. It stretched from one end of the library to the next. Then, I realized that many people were also seated down. It seems like they were also joining the guild.

There was also a girl with platinum hair staring at the new recruits with a large scowl on her face. Next to her was a small girl with short, cute-styled white hair. She also wore a black eyepatch with a large skull on it across her left eye. The shorter girl seemed to be annoying the taller girl. Then, I saw the taller girl let out a tiny, tiny, just a sliver of a smile.

"Hey, I'm Alice, and this is Nick. What's your name?" A pretty girl smiled at me. The boy next to her grunted in response.

"I'm Melody." I said kindly. First impressions are everything so I tried to make this good.

I took the seat next to her.

"Alright. So, now that we're ready, Asuou-kun here will use telepathy to link our conversation so we don't all yell at once." Riley spoke up and pointed to a rather tall man with a bored expression.

"When I count to three, just input all the information you need to give me. You'll know by the brain-link Asuou-kun set up. Okay, 1-2-3!" Riley said again.

I instantly sent her my thoughts, "Melody Harp, Age 16, Magic, Music magic and a few other things."

Riley looked up knowingly and smiled. It seemed as if she got all the info at once.

"That's great everyone! Asuou-kun also sent a link out to Master too. She agrees that you are all fit to enter Midnight Moon!" Riley exclaimed happily.

"To explore the guild we have guide here." She pointed to various people, including the short girl and the one with platinum hair.

Without me even knowing, my feet instantly lead to them. Alice and Nick also followed behind.

"Hey! I'm Calypso! And this is Reyna!" The short girl exclaimed happily. The taller one grunted, obviously annoyed.

"Anyways, we're going to give you a tour and meet like everyone! Cool, right?" she bounced. She seemed like she should be annoying, but something about her made me like her. It seemed the same way for Nick and Alice too, because they started to smile.

* * *

She led us into the main room above where everyone had mysteriously cleared out except for Heather and a new girl who had a striking resemblance to her who was sitting on the counter.

"You're so annoying Luna! Can't you see that I'm working right now?" Heather angrily said, with obvious tick marks on her forehead.

The shorter girl ignored her, "Sis! Don't be so rude. I'm just playing with ya. It's so easy to get you mad!" she smirked.

"Luna. Get. Off. The. COUNTER!" Heather yelled.

"Fine, fine!" she lifted her hands up in pretend defeat and swiftly jumped off the counter. Then she turned around and saw us.

"Hey! I'm Luna Jadestone! New recruits, Cal-chan?" She looked at the short girl.

"Yup! We're giving them the tour! This is my first time and it's so exciting!" Calypso squealed.

"Damn you. You're so lucky. Master has made me do this stupid welcomer's guide for 4 years now." The tall girl grunted.

"Now, now Rey-chwan! Don't be like thatl!" Reyna growled angrily at the 'Rey-chwan' part.

Luna laughed at their mini quarrel, "Hey, if you're looking for everyone, they're over in the lounge. Heather couldn't have them as an annoyance here, after all." She pointed a large door.

"Thanks!" Calypso smiled and led us to the other room.

* * *

She gently opened the large white doors and many lively looking people greeted us.

"Luke! That's your first beer today and you are that drunk already?" Calypso laughed as if she hadn't insulted him at all.

"Melody! Alice! Nick! Meet the gang! This is Luke, Lucas, Eriko, Darien, Mint, Jun, Althea, Rain and Sebastian!" Calypso high-fived a drunk Eriko.

"Nii-san!" A tall girl wearing a short, pure-white dress hugged Calypso. She was a good foot taller than Calypso.

Then I remembered… Nii-chan? How could someone like Calypso be that girl's OLDER sister?

Nick seemed to have the same thing on his mind, because he tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Wait, you mean Cal here is your older sis?"

"Yup! S-class too! But of course, so am I!" the girl smiled, "Anyways, I'm Aurora. Nice to meetcha!"

Aurora quickly said hi and then left to go tend to some paperwork.

All the other people seemed WAY to drunk to greet us so we headed out to the main room.

* * *

All of a sudden, the doors opened and a majestic looking woman stepped inside. She almost looked like a queen. Wait… I've seen someone like her before… Now, who was it?

"Welcome back, Mistress." I noticed that Calypso and Reyna were bowing down, so I awkwardly did the same.

"Welcome back, mother." Heather and Luna sighed together.

"Oh my sweet daughters! I missed you two..." she was cut off by them saying, "_soooo much."_ In an annoyed tone, followed by a, "We know, mom."

She turned around and saw us. "Oh, new recruits! How lovely!" She had a kind smile.

"I'm Courtney Jadestone. Please just call me Courtney though." She exclaimed.

"Huddle!" Cal demanded, and then whispered, "We always call her Mistress and it's always hilarious to watch her expression."

Alice laughed and turned to face Courtney, "Yes, of course, Mistress."

Courtney pouted like a small child and walked off.

"Oh! We haven't seen Hunter yet! She's probably outside, fixing up some junk she found." Cal exclaimed and proceeded to lead us outside.

* * *

"Hey! Hunter!" Cal yelled at a large piece of metal. It seemed like it could have been a airship if you REALLY concentrated, because to be honest, the thing was pretty messed up.

A lean girl with oil all over her face came out from the other side of the vehicle.

"Oh! Cal, Reyna! Some new recruits, huh?" She smiled, "You here to see me work my magic on this metal?"

We followed her to the place she was fixing. In about an hour, the whole ship looked brand new.

"Woah! That's neat!" Nick exclaimed. Being a boy, of course he was impressed.

"Yeah, our transportation defense and offense are pretty good. All thanks to Hunter-chan!" Cal said happily.

Hunter just smiled.

* * *

"No way! Jacob?" Cal exclaimed when she turned around and saw three people. Two boys and one girl.

"You and the Silent Massacre are back?" Reyna grunted.

"Yes. Mistress told us that we had new recruits." The boy known as Jacob replied coolly. His eyes were spookily all white. Kind of like an egg with no yolk.

"Yeah. That's us." Alice, Nick and I all said together.

"Yeah, we figured." The girl said.

The other boy didn't say anything and looked sad.

We entered the guild with the Silent Massacre team.

"Hey! Cal! Reyna! New peeps!" The girl from before named Mint called out.

"You guys not drunk anymore?" Cal laughed.

"Haha, nope. Anyways, the gang wants to meet you now! How could we have stayed drunk knowing that there were new people in the family?" Mint replied.

"Yeah." Jun said in a monotone.

We talked for a long while.

Jun seemed like a strong silent type.

Mint seemed like the clumsy and innocent type.

Lucas seemed to be the small boy cutie type

Luke was funny and smart.

Eriko was proud but she was kind and helpful.

Darien was like a leader.

Rain, well, she was about one of the nicest people I've ever met.

Althea was a tad bit shy but she was really caring and reminded me of _her _just a by a little bit though.

Then, there was the Silent Massacre team.

Jacob seemed a bit dull and seemed a bit bored of everyone.

John was depressed a lot.

Rachel was shy at first but soon let her funny and friendly side out.

We met everyone except…

"SEBASTIAN!" Heather yelled.

"Are you flirting with Heather again? Don't you ever learn?" Rain play scolded him.

"Y-You know, they were childhood friends. I-I, um think that they like each other." Althea said the last part quick and blurred.

Heather apparently heard what she said but pretended not to, because her face was red, she turned around, and crossed her arms.

After meeting everybody, I stepped out of the lively guild to get fresh air. When I stepped out, I was greeted by the warm sun.

"Melody?" I heard a voice call out.

"I'm over here, Alice." I replied smoothly.

Alice walked out all by herself, the rare sight of her without Nick.

We stood in a comfortable silence until Alice asked a question.

"Um, Melody? Well, I've been wondering… When we first met to now, you, well, you haven't shown any emotion at all. Even your eyes are emotionless!"

"Well… I haven't shown emotion for three years now. S-Someone special to me disappeared three years on this exact day. She went to a guild and I tried to pick up all of my courage for the past two years to go to a guild on this day." I told her sadly.

She smiled and hugged me.

"I know! We are going to make a best friend promise 'kay?" she exclaimed, "We'll find this girl so you can be happy, and I can be happy that you're happy!"

"Thanks Alice." I said quietly.

Ever since I joined this guild, I have been the happiest I've ever been for those three years...

A large explosion shook me out of my thoughts.

* * *

**If I did your character's personality wrong, I'm so so so, sorry! Please tell me though! I will try to fix it by the next chapter. This is my first time, so yeah… I hoped you enjoyed though! REVIEW PLEASE! And you get a cyber cookie!(By the way, if you want, I can space out the paragraphs more.) And now onto Melody, for the second R&R**

**Melody: I hope you've enjoyed. Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**-Akira Amber!**


	3. Crash Site

**Enjoy!**

**Melody: Melody still needs to do this silly 'disclaimer'. Akira-chan doesn't own Fairytail.**

* * *

**Bam!**

A large explosion erupted from somewhere close.

"What the hell…?" Alice questioned.

"Hurry! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and led her down the path. We saw smoke emerging in one direction and followed it.

What we saw amazed us. There was a large crater in the earth. There were trees and bushes bordering the crater. Somehow, the impact of what probably was a meteorite that hit this place had not blown away the trees.

Carefully, I slid into the deep crater in the earth. Alice quickly followed behind.

"Hey guys! Nothing seems to be here." Nick called over to us.

Rain kicked a rock and Cal poked a rock with a stick she'd found.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a figure in the shadows tried to dart past our guild.

Aurora quickly looked at Cal, who nodded. Aurora shot a rainbow colored string into the bushes and seemed to have caught something. She then flung it close to her.

The girl was short and had light blue hair.

"Who are you?" Jud and Reyna asked the girl with their eyes narrowed.

At first, the girl didn't answer. Well, at least not with words. She coughed and made a hacking sound. Then she growled. After that she cleared her voice and spoke.

"I'm Aqua." She said.

"Hey! Mint! Have you found anything yet?" Cal called over to the girl who almost stumbled after turning around to see the person who called her name.

"Nope!" she said with confidence.

"Well, nothing else is here…" Aurora gently let go of the girl.

"We should just head back." Reyna grumbled.

"Yeah… W-we should…" Althea stuttered.

We all started to head back but a voice held us back.

"WAIT!" Aqua called.

"What?" Reyna and Heather demanded angrily.

"I-I um.." she twiddled with her fingers, "Could I go with you guys… I d-don't have anywhere to go…"

"Of course no-" Heather was cut off by Cal.

"YAYAYAYAY! OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN!" she shouted with glee.

"Thank you! You won't regret it! I swear!" She happily jumped up and down with Cal.

Heather and Reyna sighed. Even they couldn't disappoint Calypso.

Lucas grabbed Aqua's hand and she blushed. He didn't seem to notice though. I sensed Althea's eyes started to sparkle. Obviously, she'd saw the short girl blush.

* * *

"Can't these people shut up?" Reyna growled.

We were sitting with the gang in the main room while a large fight took place.

Aqua laughed, "Are you guys always this lively?"

"You don't know the half of it…" Reyna muttered as a chair hit her back and she stormed into the fight after saying things about how childish our guildmates were being.

Alice and Nick both laughed.

Althea poked both of their cheeks, "Hey, you came to the guild at the same time. So you travel together, right? Soooo, anything happen?" she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"What? Are you crazy? O-Of course not!" They both said at the same time with mad blushes on their faces.

Althea smiled knowingly.

Ah… So Althea was the matchmaking kind, eh? Maybe she could introduce me to Luke… I mean, um as friends of course!

"Hey Mel-chan… You're cheeks are super red." Alice narrowed her eyes, "Your eyes are still emotionless!" she pouted.

Thank goodness, Alice quickly forgot about my red cheeks and muttered about my emotionless eyes…

"Hey!" Mint came running up to us, almost tripping.

"What is so important?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Well… Since Aqua, Nick, Alice, and Mel-chan haven't been on a quest yet… Maybe they should go on one now!" Mint exclaimed.

"Oooh! Great idea!" Aqua said with excitement.

"Some of the gang might need to join them though…" Mint said wondering.

"Count me out. That is such a baby quest." Reyna scoffed.

"Eh, I'm going to stay here and annoy Heather…" Luna said.

"NO! Please! Take her with you!" Heather panicked.

"Not going!" Luna stuck her tongue out.

"Me and Aurora are going on a quest together…" Mint said, "And Eriko and Darien are already out. Luke and Lucas too. Sebastian is too lazy and Jun and Lorcan prefer going solo."

"All that leaves is…" Alice said.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Cal called out, rushing out to us, carrying a large backpack.

"Hopefully she can help… She is S-class…" I said, trying to be positive.

"I've heard she's a demon on the battlefield…" Alice shuddered.

"Let's go!" Cal shouted, pointing to the front doors.

"Cal-san… We should read the flyer first… right?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah…" she muttered, heading back to us.

"A large group of bandits on the loose. They use trap magic… They are quite skilled and should not be a first quest choice. Reward: 50,000 Jewel." Alice read. (A/N I'm trying to make it so each person gets 10,000 Jewel.)

"What do you mean that it should not be a first quest choice?" I asked.

"Don't worry! I'm an S-class mage. I can handle it!" Cal said confidently.

* * *

**Who else is scared of what Cal-senpai can do? Or are you scared that she can't protect them? Quest next chapter! See you then! (The minor characters that were sent in were not all ignored… The chosen ones will appear somewhat after the quest.) Please Review! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Calypso: What? You guys don't believe in me? Nah! This is just a trick! Please review for little Akira-chan! FOR A COOKIE! MADE BY ME! Okay. Fine, it was made by Aurora... She's still a good cook though! Byeeeeeeeeee! (If you want your character to do the disclaimer and review thing, put it into a review!)**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	4. First Quest

**Alice: Oh, we're so gonna die! Anyways, Akira-chan doesn't own Fariytail. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Calypso started to sing when we enter the small carriage that would take us to our destination.

"Umm… Cal-senpai?" I asked, "Shouldn't we make a plan to defeat the bandits?"

"We already have one! You, me and Alice drive a carriage up front and Nick and Aqua stay in the shadows. When the bandits make a move, we will all attack at once." She said happily.

Wow… That was a pretty good plan, considering how calm Cal was.

When we got out of the carriage, we stepped onto the soft ground and set up position.

I slowly climbed into the carriage. Alice, who was already up in the carriage, and I help the short little Calypso up.

"Giddy up!" Cal slapped the reigns gently onto the horses, and they started to move.

About a few minutes later, as expected, some bandits showed up.

"Just our luck! A whole bunch of girls!" One of the buff weirdos laughed.

Suddenly, in a flash, a large phoenix attacked four of the men.

"Come on! Let's go!" Alice shouted and her Archive magic appeared.

She nodded happily at whatever was on her screen and suddenly, she attacked with a powerful snow blast.

I quickly summoned my harp and played a sad song. The heavens started to shake and lightning blasted with enormous power.

"Cha! That's it! Go!" Cal shouted, sitting on top of the carriage and calmly munching on some chips.

"Are you going to help us?" Nick shouted, sending out Cerberus.

"I think you guys are good to go! You don't need my help!" She nodded happily.

She was right, we were holding them off pretty good. Until we heard a loud cry.

"Help!" Aqua screamed.

A large man lifted her up like a potato sack and headed to the edge of a cliff.

"Trap Magic! Earth Seal!" he shouted.

A cage started to form around Aqua and she tried to break free.

"No use, kiddo. You break out, and the cliff falls. Either way, YOU DIE." He laughed.

"Aqua!"

* * *

_Should I use my power? _Aqua thought.

_But then, they would kick me out of the guild!_

_But you will survive._

* * *

"We have to help her!" Alice and Nick shouted.

"No. Stay where you are, I'll handle this." A cold and menacing voice called out.

Who said that?

My answer was given when I turned around. I couldn't believe it. Calypso stood now on the ground with a scary aura and stalked toward the bandits.

"Lookie here, girly. We're not scared of you!" One of the bandits said. All of them laughed.

"Earth Magic! Boulder Rush!" Cal screamed. Very sharp shards formed from the ground and flew to the bandits.

They easily dodged them. "That the best you can do, punk?"

Calypso gave the most eerie and insane smile ever.

"Earth Magic. Shard Crush." She whispered.

All the shards picked themselves up and crushed half of the bandits. Blood scattered and drenched the entire battlefield with the sickly red substance.

She didn't… kill them… did she?

* * *

I touched the ground and a gigantic axe appeared. I approached the little flies the called bandits and almost swung it into a row of twenty filthy flies.

"Nii-san! **(1)** Please stop this!" a voice rung into my head…. Aurora?

I turned around and saw Melody calling out my name. How is it that she is so like Aurora?

I calmed down and gave them a thumbs up. "I got it all under control!" I shouted happily. Luckily, I didn't go insane, again…

I didn't kill the rest of the people, but left them pretty injured.

Quickly, I was about to slice the earth that Aqua was trapped on with my Boulder Axe and levitate her to safety.

"Cal-san **(2)** watch ou-!" Alice and Melody called out, but were cut off as I was kicked into the hard bars on Aqua's cage.

"Look brat. Just because you beat some of the weaklings on my team doesn't mean you'll beat me." A towering man stood at 7 feet tall.

"Beat that little brat, Boss Orc! Yeah!" All of his little cronies cheered. I glared at them and they instantly shut up.

The boss got my attention back as he tipped Aqua's cage almost off the cliff. My heart skipped a beat.

"No!" I snarled and glared venomous daggers at the man.

He laughed. "How about we make a deal? If I win, this poor little girl goes bye-bye."

"And if I win?" I snarled.

"Our bandit group gives back everything we stole and the girl lives."

"Deal."

The second I agreed, I received a kick to the stomach at an incredible force.

"Earth Magic! Damage Scale!" I shouted.

A large clock-like object erupted from the ground and read 20%.

"Let's get started." I smirked. Suddenly, my eyes went large and things started to look a bit… f-fuzzy…

I looked at the damage scale, slowly; it was ticking to larger percents. 30%... 45%... For a moment, I lost concentration and when I shot up, the scale was at 75%

"Posion Blows, sweetie. There's no way are you going to survive this fight. At least all your friends will join you soon after! Even your damage scale says so, it's almost at 100." Orc snarled.

He kicked me into the floor again. I coughed out a large amount of blood.

I heard my teammates all gasp.

"Earth Magic… Boulder Rush!" I cried out, then, "Shard Crush!"

I smiled as the shards narrowly pierced his leg and he cried in pain.

"That's it, kiddo. Uncle Orc was going to give you an easy death. Now you're going to beg for mercy!"

"Trap Magic! Pierce Trap!" Orc smiled, "This one never misses. It traps you in a sword, that pierces right into your skin!"

A large sword pierced through my shoulder. Blood spewed out like a waterfall. Orc pushed the sword in harder and moved it around. I screamed in pain.

_BEEP!_

My damage scale went off and I smirked.

"Looks like you lose." Orc smiled.

"Oh, you think that the damage scale beeping is bad for me? Wrong! Time for you to receive judgment!" I shouted.

I pulled the sword out of my shoulder in one swipe and magic energy started to circle me. I ripped off my eye patch. All of my teammates gasped. Probably because my other eye was golden.

"Devil's Eye!" I disappeared and reappeared, midair, next to Orc's head. I swiftly kicked his head and he was sent tumbling.

"No… Way." Alice said. She was looking at her Archive Magic with awe.

"What?" Melody asked.

"Devil's Eye! Only one known person knows how to use it! Cal-san is traveling through dimensions, as fast, no, faster than light. That's how she's appearing at different locations!" Alice said in awe.

I kept on beating up Orc until he was cornered next to Aqua's cage. I levitated Aqua up and over to safety so the earth that Orc still had room to back up. His foot reached the end.

"W-Wait! You need me to return all the people's belongings!" Orc shouted out.

"This world doesn't need you. I can get one of your cronies to do it for me." I snarled, then I smiled, "Sayonara."

I stabbed him in the hand. Then, I flicked him off the cliff.

"You! Go return everyone's stuff. NOW!" I shouted at a random bandit.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted and quickly ran off.

I released Aqua from her cage.

Nick, Alice and Melody quickly ran up to me.

"Cal-senpai! You're limping!" Alice said worridly.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" I smiled.

Then, I fainted.

* * *

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Orc the Horc… His bounty is 5 million Jewel… He's an S-class criminal." Melody said.

"No! We don't have any remains of him!" I pouted.

"Alice… At least we finished the mission. Plus, let's go check up on Calypso-senpai." Aqua said.

"Okay." I sighed. All that good money, wasted.

"Calyspo-san!" Melody shouted as we entered the infirmary.

Quickly, she pulled out a lyre and started to play soothing music.

Cal smiled, "Thanks, Mel-chan."

"Guess what? That Orc the Horc guy's bounty was 5 million Jewel! An S-class criminal!" I said.

"Really?" Calypso's face lit up, "Grab the sword on the bedside table please."

"Sure thing." I handed it to her.

"This has my blood on it, but before I flicked him off the cliff, I stabbed him. His blood is on there, the Magic Council had high-tech enough objects to see identify the blood.

"Oh yeah!" Come on guys!" I shouted.

She was right.

* * *

A few days later, the Magic Council sent us 5 million Jewel.

"We had five people on our group that day. We could split it 1 million per person." I said.

"I think we should give it all to Cal-senpai. We didn't do anything to anything to earn it." Melody spoke up.

I gave her an offensive look; after all, being shown up by a girl was hurting my pride.

"Well I only stood back because I knew she could handle it herself." I said.

"Yeah right, you were wounded after battling too!" Alice said.

"Come on guys! Let's just go give it to Cal-senpai already!" Melody sighed.

"Fine." Alice and I huffed at the same time.

Aqua laughed while Melody stayed as emotionless as ever.

We entered the room to see Reyna and Aurora already occupying the infirmary room with Cal-san. Althea also was healing her.

"Cal-san!" Aqua rushed to her side.

"We got the 5 million Jewel. We want to give it to you." I grumbled.

"Yeah." Alice and Melody said.

"Thank you, but we should split it between us." Calypso said.

Before I could speak up, Melody answered, "No."

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks guys."

We said our goodbyes and left the room.

* * *

"WHAT? You guys fought an S-class criminal? On that baby quest?" I shouted.

"Calm down Reyna, He wasn't defeated by us. Calypso beat him good." Melody and Alice tried to calm me down. Instead, I got angrier.

"What? The little brat?" I huffed.

"Yup." Nick said.

This world is so cruel.

* * *

**Okay. Now I need villains. Please send them in. I have a name for the guild, ****Crescent****Heights****. (It's a famous guild, not a dark guild but they work under someone evil… revealed later.) Yeah, not too confident on my name so if you have any ideas, then send them in, please! Sorry if the fight was gory or anything. If you want any changes to my writing, just say it. I must please my readers! And… Two updates in a row!**

**(1) ****I forgot to mention last chapter, but Nii-san means big brother or big sister. Since ****Midnight**** Moon is family, everyone can call each other Nii-san.**

**(2) –san and –senpai are added on to a name for respect. –chan is usually used on younger girls.**

**Alice****: I hope you enjoyed our first quest. If you don't review then Calypso-san will never get better! Just kidding, review if you feel like it. But if you do review, ****Cal**** will revive faster!**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	5. CAT FIGHT!

**Okie Dokie! Evil peeps the chappie! ( Not all, just two for now…) Ah~! Evil people are always so awesome. Okay, back to the story!**

**Melody: Akira-chan doesn't own Fairytail. Or anything else.**

* * *

**BAM!**

I quickly covered my ears from the loud noise.

"W-what was that?" I asked.

"Don't know, but we'll see soon." Eriko's eyes scanned the roof where the explosion occurred.

"Heh! Let's do this." The girl who probably caused the explosion shouted. She jumped down.

"Oh, um okay…" the boy said.

"Faster, brother!" the girl shouted.

"Requip, Rapid Crossbow!" a boy from the guild called out.

The girl suddenly smirked, "Copy Magic!" Instantly, she held a large crossbow and shot all across the room.

She hit a pillar and it came crashing down.

"Surrender now!" She said.

"What? You think that will slow us down?" Darien and Eriko shouted together.

The girl turned to face them and shot a flurry of arrows.

"Wind Magic! Reverse!" Darien blasted wind toward the arrows and they hurried back to the girl.

She sidestepped and made dodging arrows look easy.

"That the best you can do?" she sneered.

"Um. Sis, you got everything under control, so I'm going to step outside…" the boy tapped the girl's sister.

"Kagamine! I don't care if you don't help. You just have to support me! Okay? If you don't support me than these losers might think you're abandoning me and might actually think they could beat me. Which of course would never happen, but you know." The girl ranted. While she was talking, many people tried to attack her, but she blocked with out even looking.

"Oh. Okay, Kurionne…" he said sadly.

"Shadow Magic!" Eriko shouted. The shadow instantly shot out in the wrong direction.

"Shit! Not now of all times!" Eriko cursed.

I smiled. "Let me help you! Healing Magic, Accuracy!"

Eriko shot another shadow out and Kurionne.

"Thanks Althea!"

* * *

I shot a shadow at the girl again.

The force of the impact blasted her out of the guildhouse.

"Nii-chan!" Kagamine yelled.

"You take care of things inside! I'll finish off this girl and be back soon!" she yelled, jumping back from another blast.

Soon, I had her cornered up to a canyon.

"You'll regret this, brat!" Kurionne snarled.

"We'll see." I glared at her and spat with venom.

"Oh! Little girly has pride and guts! I like you. Too bad you'll die soon. Why don't you go first?"

I shot a piercing shadow and she easily dodged.

"Copy Magic!" she shouted. Nothing happened…

"Shit! No way, you're a Dragon Slayer?!"

"Nope. I'm a God Slayer. Now who is going to lose? You're right. I have a lot of pride. Pride that won't let me lose to scum like you!" I lunged at her.

She hissed with anger, "Don't think I'll lose this quick!" Then she smirked suddenly.

"Eriko!" a voice shouted. Darien! I turned to see him running towards us.

"I'll help." He said.

"Okay! Let's do this!" I shouted.

"Water Magic! Boiling!" Darien shouted.

"Water Magic. Freeze." Kurionne smirked.

The once powerful blast of boiling water was freezing fast.

"Well. Who is talking big now?" she smiled.

"You're wrong. I will beat you! I've got you all figured out. Your magic is to copy other people's. Since you have a high level of magic energy, you can beat Darien's attacks. You can't do a thing about Dragon Slayer or God Magic though!" I smirked.

She growled under her breath, "Ugh! Karen can't help me… Tokoto would take forever… Ha! I still have Kagamine!"

She touched her ear and a clear sort of plastic covered the eye her ear was closest to.

"Bro! Get over here now! I've sent you coordinates to where we are." She yelled.

"You can't beat us now!" she shouted.

I growled angrily and shot another arrow which she easily dodged.

About thirty minutes later, Kagamine came and panted from running.

"What took you so long?" Kurionne seemed annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I tried my best." He replied.

"Well whatever. Let's do this." She rolled her eyes.

We waited.

"Uh. Are you going to do something or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Kagamine! Go first!" Kurionne ordered.

"Oh! U-um okay!" he stuttered.

"Sound Magic! Control!"

A large eerie noise pierced my ears.

"What the hell is that?" Darien shouted, covering his ears.

"It's Sound Magic. It can mess with your senses." Kurionne laughed.

"What? She's right!" Darien started move randomly.

"Shit!" I yelled, as I also started to move.

"Sound Magic! Lovely Sirens!" Kurionne yelled.

Three beautiful women appeared. They started to sing, and their voices were lovely.

I tried to resist, but slowly, my feet were dragging me towards them. I knew what would happen… We would get attacked, while we couldn't escape, nor hit back.

I turn over to see Darien drooling and walking towards them.

Okay! Sister, you wanna play? Cause you managed to get me VERY pissed. NOBODY touches my boyfriend, you got that?

I should have also seen this coming, the lovely sirens were much too hard to resist for ANY man.

I growled and lunged for Kurionne.

She looked at me with disbelief but then narrowed her eyes.

"Girly, your spunk is getting annoying now." She hissed.

"Catfight…" Kagamine muttered, scared.

"Sound Magic! Blast!" Kurionne shouted.

I covered my ears; they felt like they'd erupt from my head.

"Shadow Mag-" I was cut off when suddenly, many cuts appeared on my body and I coughed out blood… Lots of it.

"Now you know not to mess with me! The Sound Waves can be so swift and quick, that when they pass by, they can pierce flesh." She smirked.

I smiled, behind my hand that keeping the blood from flowing from my mouth.

"G-Getting cocky? You c-c-c-" I coughed another round of blood, but continued, "you can't win that way." I managed to say.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She glared, "The longer you keep on struggling, the more blood you cough out."

"Really? Don't think I'm so weak, now." I smirked.

"Good. I need a good opponent once in a while." She shrugged.

I opened my mouth and sucked in all of the shadow that the canyon was giving off.

"W-What? Impossible!" Kurionne's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I can't believe you didn't even look at your surroundings. You are quite dense." I laughed.

She hissed and lunged for me, "No matter! I won't lose to trash like you!"

I punched her in the stomach and trapped her into a shadowy prison.

"What? Get me out of here you wench!" her voice slowly died away.

The three lovely sirens instantly disappeared and Darien shook his head. He probably didn't remember a thing.

I gave him a large hug and a small kiss, which he blushed a bit at.

I then turned around and face Kagamine.

"Eeep! I give up!" He shouted, "Just please don't hurt my sister, she's all I have!"

I looked over to Darien, who nodded.

I sighed and snapped my fingers, and the trap instantly disappeared.

Kagamine rushed over to his sister, and I smiled.

"Hey, don't work yourself so hard…" Darien looked at me worriedly.

I laughed, "You know you don't need to worry about me."

"As stubborn as ever, huh?" he smiled.

"Oh shut up!" My face flushed red.

* * *

**Eeeep! I'm a liar! I'm so sorry! Minor characters won't be introduced until later… And also, I need a few more villains! You guys are great! Thanks for the support! It would be greatly appreciated, that if on the Magic part of the OC form was filled in with some moves (example: If you're talent is Ice Make, then, I mean put some things like Ice Make: Eagle! And then a description of what it does.) I'm very sorry if I'm asking for too much, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm also very sorry to Aka-Lice, a helpful reviewer of mine. I didn't make the romantic scene! I'll try hard! Serious face. And for the creator of Kurionne and Kagamine, I will try my best to include them later on. Okay, now then, bye! I hope you've enjoyed.**

**By the way, if I don't update too frequently, it's either because of my review loss, or that I am starting school now. I am packed with homework because I took all AP classes... Yeah. I'm so very sorry!**

**1. The Sirens are from mythology. They were said to have beautiful voices or played instruments beautifully,****and lured sailors to them.**

**Me: Okay, Melody is out, so I will do this. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! Reviews are an inspiration to me and make me update! So remember:**

**Review=Update!**

**YAY!**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	6. Trip to Fairytail!

**Yay~! I'm back again! Luckily…?**

**Heather: No. Little Akira-chan doesn't own me. Oh, and she doesn't own Fairytail either.**

* * *

The excitement of two people attacking our guild slowly died down.

I sat down at the bar booth and sighed.

"What's the matter, Rain?" Riley tilted her head in confusion.

I groan and hit my head on the table, " It's so boring now. Cal-san, Aqua, Nick, Al-chan and Mel-chan all got to go on this huge quest, and Eriko and Darien got to fight the intruders! Mint is also out on a mission, and Althea is out in a forest with an awesome adventure to find some herbs. Reyna is doing this S-rank quest that everone has been talking about. They are always busy and I'm so B-O-R-E-D!"

Riley smiled and finished wiping off the last cup she was cleaning. Then, she jumped over the counter in a swift movement and landed in the chair next to me.

"Well… I _was _on my way to see my friend Laxus, over in Fairytail. Do you want to join me? Plus, Mint was going to the town where Fairytail is, so maybe we'll see her there!" She smiled kindly.

"No way! Really? I can really come!?" in an instant I was out of my chair and racing towards the guild door.

Riley smiled and shook her head. Then she followed me to the door.

"Ah~! Riley-chan~! Have a safe journey~!" a bunch of her fanboys chorused together.

"Yes, I assure you I will." She smiled, and then led me out the guild doors.

"Which way should we go?!" I jumped up and down happily.

Riley bent down, so she was about a few inches taller than me and patted my head. "Hold yer horses. We're going on a train, okay?"

I pouted but finally agreed.

I tapped my foot while waiting in line to get a ticket for the train.

When we finally got aboard, I hopped into a seat and looked outside the window.

The train ride was pretty fun, it was mostly me pointing at random stuff and being like 'WOAH, WHAT'S THAT?' and having Riley reply, 'It's a trash can.'

I have a large imagination so that trash can looked like a silver cupcake. A very large silver cupcake. ( A/N I've actually said that before…)

We reached our stop and I rushed off.

When I was rushing out, I quite literally bumped into someone.

"Owww! Oh, I'm so sorry!" We both said at the same time.

"Rain?" the girl asked.

"Mint?"

Wow, Riley was right, we DID bump into Mint.

"You're finished with your quest?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"Come on! Riley and I are going to visit the famous Fairytail!" I said happily.

She gasped then squealed happily too.

Riley sighed, but smiled down on us.

* * *

I stared up at the huge guildhouse.

"How big can this place be?" my eyes widened.

"Ooh! Mint! Over here!" Rain shouted.

A girl with pretty blonde hair had opened the guildhouse doors and that was were Rain was standing.

"Lucy-san!" We exclaimed together.

"Wh-what?" Lucy looked surprised.

"You're one of the weakest people in Fairytail! But you're really pretty and a beautiful princess!" My eyes gleamed.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say the first part." Lucy said with her head down.

"Come on guys. Don't tease poor Lucy." Riley scolded.

"Okay…" We stepped inside and saw everyone from one of the most popular guilds in all of Fiore.

"Hey Riley-chan!" A very gorgeous girl waved and Riley waved back.

"Mira-san! How are you doing?" Riley asked kindly.

"I'm great. Are you here to see Laxus?" Mira laughed.

Riley blushed for a quick moment but then swiftly nodded her head.

"He's on the second floor." Mira-san then turned around to serve one of her customers.

"Thanks!" Riley said, running towards the flight of stairs.

"Woah, cowgirl, what's the rush?" A man with large earphones was relaxing over a recliner, like he was about to take a nap.

"Well, it's nothing major. I just need a better installment of my whip."

Riley pulled out a battered whip that occasionally gave a spark. It was almost ripped to shreds.

"What did you do this time?" Laxus asked in a scolding manner.

"I think I went a little overboard. I beat up an entire dark guild. They weren't strong at all." Riley shrugged.

"Went a little overboard? Riley-san, that thing is tattered." I said.

Riley scratched her head and hung her head in embarrassment.

Laxus sighed and touched the whip and instantly, the whip was in perfect shape and crackling with electricity.

"Thanks! We better get back to Midnight Moon, or else Heather will have my head for not helping her at the bar and leaving her there alone." Riley sighed, and led us down the stairs.

Laxus just waved back in response.

After that, we said our goodbyes to the rest of awesome Fairytail and headed out.

"Well Rain, are you happy now? You got to meet a great guild." Riley winked.

"Yes! Definitely!" Rain squealed.

* * *

**Okay, my friend helped me edit this story, and now has gotten me hooked up on RileyXLaxus. Should they be a couple? I'm just asking… Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you've enjoyed. Please review! Reviews are my energy for updates!**

**Riley: Please review for little Akira-chan. It would be greatly appreciated. Plus, I'll either get Heather to cook for you, or cook one of my own dishes for you! Through the computer… Okay! Bye!**

**Thanks!**

**-Akira Amber**


	7. Huge Mansion Part I

**Enjoy~!**

**Reyna: Stop wasting my time. How does this brat own me? Oh yeah she doesn't own Fairytail either.**

* * *

I groaned.

"Alice. What's wrong?" Melody asked me.

"Now nothing!" I jumped up with the I-just-got-an-awesome-idea-that-usually-aren't-so-awesome look on my face.

"We should go to your place!" I decided.

"My place? Okay." Melody shrugged.

"Woah. I'm surprised you're not putting up a fight but okay!" I smiled happily and started to head for the door.

"Now? I'm coming…" Melody sighed.

"Where are you guys going?" Nick asked boredly.

"Mel-chan's place!" I said proudly.

"Cool. I'm coming too." Nick followed us.

* * *

"Holy mother- I don't even know how to describe this place!" my jaw dropped.

"It's just my house…" Melody said.

"No, not your house, your MANSION. How did you get this thing?" Nick's eyes widened.

"Eh, I have my ways." Melody shrugged.

"Welcome Miss!" A maid at the door greeted her.

"Woah, you have maids too? Cool!" Nick gasped. I glared at him.

"Oh yes. I'll go make tea or something, Madeline, please entertain them." Melody nodded.

Melody turned and left.

"How'd Mel-chan get this huge place?" Nick and I said together.

"Well, there is always a check that comes in the mail every single month. The mortgage is already paid for so Miss Melody owns the place." Madeline said.

"I don't think it's fair she works maids though." Nick furrowed his brow.

"Oh no! Miss Melody is quite nice. She makes the Maid's Corner very large. She pays us very well and let's us relax usually all day." Madeline smiled, "And back to the part on how she got this house, I hear a rumor that-"

"Hey guys! I got that tea ready!" Melody thrust a small tea tray in our direction.

"Oh… Thanks." I sighed and took a small cup.

"Hey what's wrong?" Melody tilted her head.

"Uh, n-nothing!" I stuttered, almost choking on the tea.

"Oh okay…" She was still confused.

* * *

**I know! Very short sorry! I will try to upload the next part soon! Hehe~! Actually I wanted to know if you guys wanted to know what the rumor was. You don't have to believe it, it's all up to you. Yeah, and back to the uploading part… I made a new story on Hetalia and have to work on that too XD. So busy! Well anyways, bye, please review!**

**Calypso: R-E-V-I-E-W! Oh my gosh! I can spell. Please review! Thank you! KISSES FOR EVERYONE~! Love you guys! K, byeeeee! Eh, also if you review I may annoy Reyna and/or Heather. It's a nice hobby, BUT YOU MUST REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks!**

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	8. Huge Mansion Part II

**I'm a horrible person. Now you know when an author says they are going to update soon, it's always a lie. Always. Anyways, maybe this might not be updated as often, I'm getting piled with homework these days and I'm into Hetalia more now… I won't stop, I just won't update as often as I did.**

** Nick: That's funny. No way in hell would little Akira-chan own me. Or anyone else.**

* * *

"Here! How about I get some thing to eat too?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." Nick muttered.

"About that rumor…" I said, my eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Oh yes. Well, it was said that Melody-chan once lived here with her sister, named Harmony. Harmony disappeared, and now Melody never shows emotion." Madeline said depressingly and pointed to a photo.

The photo was framed and there was a very pretty girl giving a small girl with a huge smile a piggy-back ride.

"There is no way that's Mel-chan!" My eyes widened. Nick nodded, also shocked.

"Yeah, that girl is Harmony." Madeline pointed to the pretty girl.

"How come they don't really look the same?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh yes, Miss Melody was adopted. Miss Harmony also lost her parents at an early age, but she survived on her own, and adopted Miss Melody." Madeline concluded, nodding.

"Really?" I looked at her with surprise.

"Hey! I'm back!" Melody called out, holding a plate of sandwiches up in the air.

"Yeah! Give 'em here!" Nick demanded.

"You are such a pig!" I rolled my eyes but also took a sandwich.

"Eh, let's get going now. Bye Miss Madeline!" Melody said, and headed out.

* * *

**Okay, short after the semi-hiatus. I'm sorry. I will try my best to update tomorrow. Working on my other stories… -.-" Do you believe in the rumor?**

**Nick: Yeah, yeah. review for all I care. Seriously, are you still wasting your time on this story?**

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	9. Invasion

**Still don't own Fairytail, isn't that nice?**

* * *

I kicked open the door and saw the guildhouse in chaos, as usual. Nothing new here.

Turns out, this time, it actually mattered.

"What the hell is happening here?" Alice frowned at the chaos.

"Eh, nothing really important." Calypso nommed on her cookie.

"Nothing important? Sis! You're way too relaxed. An invasion threat is important." Aurora said in panic.

"Invasion threat? What? Who would attack us?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think this is serious? It's probably some minor dark guild. Riley can beat them all by herself." Calypso kept on eating.

"You're right. Probably nothing important." Rain nodded.

"You guys are way too relaxed, how is that even possible?" Mint sighed.

"What's happening?" Hunter came in, with grease on her arms.

"Some threat, nothing important." Calypso repeated herself.

"Who does it say it's from?" Hunter asked, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Some group called CrescentHeights. Never heard of them." Rain piped up.

"Crescent Heights? I believe I have heard of that name before. Where, I can't remember. Hey, Aurora, can you get my laptop please?" Hunter thought aloud.

After Aurora had rushed to Hunter's mechanical lab, Hunter sat down and booted up her laptop.

"Crescent Heights…" Hunter muttered as she typed it in. Instantly, a bunch of results popped up.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Crescent Heights is pretty well known. It isn't a dark guild, but most of the members are a bit bloodthirsty. Maybe they just want a competition?" Hunter asked the last part.

Eriko and Darien, who heard us talking also piped up.

"Competition? Bring it, I'd take them on!" Eriko said, obviously drunk.

Just then, they heard a window break.

"Okay suckers! Put your hands up, this is an invasion!" A boy with red eyes had a ball of water in his hand that quickly morphed into a gun.

"Eriol! What the hell? Can't you turn it into a sword, not a freaking gun?" a girl's voice hissed.

"Whoa, no need to be so uptight, Karen, since you're my partner, get used to it." Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Is the girl here or not? We gotta take her and go, no time to be stupid." Karen sighed.

"Ha, I see her, let's go!" Eriol shouted and swung his way over and kicked me in the stomach.

"Hey, careful, you're not supposed to be harsh!" Karen hissed.

I saw Nick unleash a girl with his celestial key, who instantly gained werewolf claws.

I withered in pain on the ground, the kick had been unnaturally hard, Eriol probably concentrated his magical energy in his foot when he had kicked me.

"I'll fight them off, Karen; you grab the girl, hurry up!" Eriol shouted and launched a beam of water at my guildmates as they approached.

Karen picked me up like a sack of potatoes and shot out the broken window, and after one last shot of water, Eriol fled as well.

That was all I saw before Karen punched me in the stomach yet again, and everything turned dark.

* * *

**I am so nice to Melody. I really am. Sorry for the short chapter though, I just had to end it on a cliffy XD Can anyone guess why they want to abduct Melody? **

**Aqua: Review please~! Thanks~!**

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	10. Kill the Furniture!

**Gah. First time I went to Ally's didn't bring USB. (My computer broke down, don't have new one, so I need to go to my friend's place to write.)But now updating late is not my fault for once! My niece, who is actually older than I am, was watching me while I was writing (She just HAD to come to Ally's.) And she kept on coming each time! I felt uncomfortable, plus she told me what to do. Sorry if this comes out late. -.-"**

**Aurora****: Hi! Excited? I sure am! Well, not as much as my sister, but still~! Akira-rawrchan does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Okay, people. This is freaking SERIOUS. Where could they have taken her?" Alice asked in a panicked fashion.

"Whoa, first calm down, Alice." Nick tried to persuade the pacing girl to calm down.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she snapped, before apologizing sincerely.

"Guys, we are officially under attack, from what the rule book says, anyways." Aurora snapped a dusty old book shut.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Mistress stepped back from the shattered glass when she approached the guild.

"Mistress! We are officially under attack! Intruders from CrescentHeights." Althea told the Mistress.

"What? Fuck them!" Mistress cursed, her eyes turning fiery red.

"Mother-" Heather was cut off by more cursing.

"Mother! There are children here!" Heather shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry dear. Can't ruin my children's innocence, now can I?" Mistress laughed.

"Yeah…" Luna replied with an awkward face.

"We, the Silent Massacre, will check it out from here. Stealth is one of our specialties." Jacob said, heading out with Rachel and John.

* * *

Ouch. My face seared with hot pain, so I didn't touch it. Where was I anyways? Did I seriously fall asleep in the guild again? My goodness...

No, I didn't actually. I was sleeping on a grand bed, with drapes hanging loosely and the bedsheets were cozy, and silk.

I looked around. There weren't any loud people, but it didn't look like my room either. I tried summoning my harp, but then I realized my hands were cuffed together.

"Oh come on!" I slowly tried to get the bobby pin out of my hair and picking at the lock. No luck.

"Don't even try. Wow, you're a lot dumber than you look. You already look dumb." A boy leaned on the frame of the large doors. He was pretty cute actually… His dark brown hair was spiked up at the front, and he had chocolate brown eyes. His skin was olive tan, he looked Italian.

I growled, kicking up the nearest table and when it started to fall, sideways kicked it at the boy. He didn't seem dazed, and merely side-stepped, as the oak table shattered into tiny wood splinters behind him.

"Who are you?" I growled; no mercy to these people.

Suddenly, his eyes turned a midnight gray color, as if demanding. He rolled his newly colored eyes, and kicked a chair at me, which I quickly dodged. This happened until we had run out of furniture. Oops… This place was rich, and had a lot of furniture. I felt a bit guilty for ruining it.

"Hey, why don't you stay in the cuffs? They look better anyways." The by huffed.

He then turned red as if he said something weird. I cocked my head to the side in a puppy-dog manner, meant to be questioning.

"N-Nevermind! Sheesh, woman."

"Lieutenant? What's taking so long?" A voice came from behind the doors, "Oh, I know! The captive is really prett-" he immediately silenced when the boy hastily told him to shut up.

"Come on, girl. We're seeing Headmaster. You better be polite, little scum." He took my cuffed hands and dragged me out into the hall.

* * *

**Sorry this is short… Ally and I are planning something else too… **

**Hunter: What? Oh, hi! Um, what was I supposed to say again? Oh yes, please review~! Or I'll shoot you with my gun…? Who wrote this script?!**

**~Akira Ambrawr**


	11. Sneaking into Crescent Heights

**GAH. I hate my Microsoft Word… It won't double space correctly! By the way, this chapter is spaced out, tell me if you like it like this. And this is a long chapter for all of my lovely viewers; however, it may be updated late… Oops… It's like really late. didn't bother proof-reading. Maybe some other time.**

**Well, since Melody is captured… Boring me is doing the disclaimer! I don't own, because if I did, my best friend would make me have Erza and Jellal as a couple. Instantly…**

* * *

I looked around boredly, clacking my chains everywhere. It was pretty fun. Actually, I can be such a kid. But really, I didn't know why I was acting immature now.

"Girl, shut up!" the boy called, flicking my ear.

"Oh hey, what's your name?" I asked, I still didn't know it.

"Cody. Not like you even need to know." He rolled his eyes, not even looking back at me.

"Okay, jeez." I scoffed, skipping for some random reason. Hey, I'm called mentally insane for a reason.

Soon, we approached a large door that was quite fancy. It opened with a long eerie creak. Inside was quite fancy as well, fluffy carpet lined the floor and there was a coffee table in the middle of the room with exquisite velvet chairs.

"We're here, not sit down and shut up." Cody told me, pointing at the chair.

"Screw you." I replied.

"Hello." A fairly handsome man walked into the room, smirking.

"JACOB?!"

* * *

"Ninja!" Calypso shouted.

"You are a horrible ninja if you yell." Reyna glared at the energetic girl.

"Guys! We're on a mission here!" Althea pleaded for her comrades to pay attention to the task ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. So I sneak in right?" Calypso jumped up giddily.

"Yeah. Now can you go?" Alice tapped her foot.

"I still don't get why I didn't get to go. I mean like, psh, I'm awesome." Erico pouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, honey, next time okay?" Darrien chuckled and messed up her hair. They then shared a chaste kiss and a long hug.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" Althea gushed.

"Uh yeah. So are we going to actually start soon?" Mint was confused. There was no cool action like she had imagined.

"Okay, I'm going!" Calypso huffed and left.

* * *

"JACOB?!" I shouted and stood up. No way. It couldn't be him!

"Oh yes dearie. Now sit down." He smiled and pointed at the elegant chair.

"What do you want?" I was suspicious. This man was sneaky.

"Um sir? Do you know Miss Melody?" Cody asked, bowing slightly.

"Oh, how could I not know my to-be sister-in-law?" He smirked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Harmony would have actually been your wife if you didn't kill her!" I shouted, resisting the urge to break something.

"She disappeared, don't go throwing false accusations!" Jacob glared, semi-shouting.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you killed her!" I shouted.

"She's not dead! S-She must be alive!" Jacob's eyes were full of hurt and I backed down a bit.

"Then why did you capture me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I was surprised when I learned it was you. Just business. It's none of yours though!" Jacob laughed.

"I'm the one getting captured!" I protested, which obviously was pointless.

"Wait. What's that?" Jacob pointed at the necklace loosely hung around my neck, "Harmony gave you that, didn't she?!"

What he did next surprised me greatly. He ripped off his own necklace from his neck to show me. It was the same.

"Cody, I'm going to the library. Take Melody back to her dorm." Jacob immediately ran out of the room as soon as the words left his mouth.

* * *

Calypso laughed at herself, giggling very childishly. She ran through the corridors of the large guild. There was a noise of people coming every few minutes but other than that, the coast was pretty clear.

She snuck everywhere, hearing snitches of conversations. Then she automatically snapped out of her trances, remembering that her friend was in danger.

She walked around carelessly now. No one was going to find her. Some people had even mistaken her for someone in the guild. Now this mission was pretty much a walk in the park. She mentally cursed to herself. Why couldn't this be like in the movies, really cool with awesome music?

Calypso reached a dead end and sighed, getting ready to turn back. Then she heard voices yelling for her to stop.

She scaled the wall, and stretched out her body so she could hold herself up on the ceiling. The guild members were confused and turned around. Then, Calypso got a smirk on her face. One of the deadly ones.

She leaped off the ceiling, tackling both of the people to the ground. They laid face-flat on the floor and Calypso smiled to herself, humming as she got up, dusting off her hands and walked away.

Unfortunately, one of them was still conscious and called for help. Suddenly, red lights emerged from holes in the wall and blared loudly.

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECTOR 4-B, FIRST NINE TROOPS REPORT IN IMMEDIATELY!_

"Fuck!" Calypso cursed and ran off.

After a few close calls, Calypso crawled into a room, out of breath. She was panting quite hard. She got her energy back after a minute, and got up, examining the room.

Books lined the oakwood shelves. The carpet was soft velvet. The walls were decorated with many bounty posters, a few which caught Calypso's ADHD eye.

She hummed happily. This was obviously a library! So nobody in their right mind would actually come here. She was definitely safe in here, save the fact she would get immensely bored.

Calyso made her way to sit in one of the nice little tables and started to have her head droop. So sleepy… The atmosphere was nice and quiet. Well she should probably stay in here until the excitement of an intruder dies down. Calypso cursed herself for causing attention, but she then remembered it was for fun purposes so it was okay.

Right before Calypso was about to fall asleep, she heard the shuffling of footsteps. Her head instantly jerked awake. Calypso then ran off to hide in the rows of bookshelves to not get caught.

_Who would actually come into a library? Come on people! _Calypso thought to herself and sighed inwardly. At least her ninja skills will not let her get caught. Or so she thought.

* * *

_"AHHH!" _A scream pitched throughout the entire guild, the shriek was high and alerted a few birds to take flight.

"What was that?!" Erico looked around frantically. She and a some others were hiding and sneaking around the guild, trying to find the best way in and to meet up with Calypso.

"That was Calypso! I can remember that shriek from all of her fangirl moments!" Reyna looked concerned for once.

"Guys! I found a good way in!" Mint ran in with Hunter following behind. She was obviously oblivious to the mood.

"Let's go. Now." Darrien nodded for her to show the way.

Mint dashed off faster than everyone else. When everyone caught up, they all saw she was pointing at an old trapdoor. There were a few cobwebs stretched on it and a few bugs scattered on it. It truly seemed quite old.

"Yeah, but it's obviously not even open. There is a lock on it." Nick bluntly pointed out.

"Not a problem." Hunter smirked and took an old crowbar, tossing it into the air and caught it again.

"That thing is old too. I don't think it can pick a lock." Alice said, looking disappointed.

"Aw, you guys doubt me! So mean." Hunter frowned.

"I still don't see how you're gonnna break the lo…" Nick cut himself off after Hunter hit the rusty lock so hard that it plainly fell off. "Oh."

Reyna held the trapdoor open for everyone the hustle into before leaping in herself. She was sure to close it just in case someone saw it open.

"Ugh! Where are we?" Erico coughed and Althea silenced her with a quick 'shush!'

"I would glare at you, but I don't know where you are." Erico blindly reached out in the pitch dark room.

"Guys! I see light! Oh wait… Nevermind." Mint voice piped up.

"Okay, so can anyone actually see…?" Darrien was touching Reyna's shoulder, he could tell, and Mint's head with his other hand.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded very quietly, which made them all jump out of their skin. It was worse that it was quiet! If it was loud than at least the person who saw them wasn't that skilled!

"Who's there?" Darrien demanded.

"Don't worry Darrien! It's just us!" A female voice piped up.

"'Just us' doesn't help in any way." Reyna huffed.

"The Silent Massacre silly! It's Rachel talking by the way." Rachel said.

"Well duh. You're the only girl in the Silent Massacre." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, stop being so childish! Reyna, I would also appreciate it if you weren't so rude." Jacob sighed. (A/N: Oh gosh. Two Jacobs? I'm going to hope you guys know which Jacob I'm talking about. One in Silent Massacre and one is the leader of Crescent Heights.)

"Hey, it's what I do." Reyna nodded.

"Okay, so anyways, we get control. We've been here for a good three whole days longer than you all, so you must all listen to us." John made himself seem not bossy with his tone of voice.

"What?! No! I'm not going to listen to you!" Reyna was outraged.

"Reyna!" They all shouted.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and grunted.

"Okay… Follow me!" Rachel happily skipped out. (Creator of Rachel… I'm sorry if I'm making her too happy… Is that how you want it?)

"FML." Reyna said, not even bothering to say the actual words.

"Haha! Joke is on you!" Mint teased and also skipped out.

* * *

**So I'm sorry if it seems like other characters are getting more screentime, really. Also for the huge delay. I have writer's block. Sorry for pretty much everything. I hope you liked it though! OMG. I resist the urge to use your characters as the disclaimers and stuff, I just love them so much! Well see you all later ^^**

**You thought you were going to get a cool review notice… Well nobody let me use their characters so it's me! Yay! –sarcastic- Just review please!**

**~Akira Ambrawr**


	12. Secret Hideout

**OMG. YES. The couple who does the disclaimer. Priceless.**

**Alice: I hate you. I hate you so much.**

**Nick: You know the faster we say it the faster we get to start.**

**Alice: Eh, that's fair. But I'll kill Akira later… **

**Nick and Alice: Akira doesn't own anything. Not even us, so ha!**

* * *

Rachel darted past the hall, not gaining any attention from the many mages of the guild aimlessly walking around. They were careless and carefree in general, commenting randomly on various things. Why was it that there had to be so many useless people in this guild, all that could alarm someone actually of use? Instead of normally walking, the Midnight Moon guild had to waste precious time looking like fools… If you saw them.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh… BATMAN!" Luna shouted, running quietly even though she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Luna! Shut your face!" Heather slapped her face softly, sending a clear message.

"Guys… Keep your voice down, remember?" Althea asked, with her usually soft voice.

"Wow Althea, you are a natural pro at this." Mint commented, laughing louder than liked for a 'spy' mission.

"Shhh! Sheesh, we're all going to be caught!" Reyna fiercely whispered.

"Yeah, be quiet…" Alice whispered.

"You should be talking." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Alice narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't control your mouth can you?" Nick sighed and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Well Mr. I'm-so-quiet, I'll have you know…" Alice was cut off abruptly.

"Guys. Don't even start." Darien said, and Eriko shook her head, giving them short glares.

"Rachel, you said you got this down right? Where are we even going?" Heather started to get worried.

"We're going somewhere where we can camp out a bit. Nobody will notice, and there are uniforms for their guild. They aren't required from what I've heard, but they'll help." Rachel replied, not even bothering to look at Heather, but instead kept her eyes on the halls, her pupils darting back and forth.

"Here it is!" She smiled when they all finally rolled into one dead end.

Rachel felt the wall with a serious face. As her hands moved across the wall, her facial expression stayed firm until her face lit up with happiness. She applied pressure to the spot on the wall and the wall slid like a door to the right.

"Make yourselves at home. This is a secret base that was abandoned according to the books in the library we read." Rachel smiled, obviously proud of her work. John nodded and Jacob smiled, patting Rachel's head.

"The stairs lead to many rooms. There are more than enough rooms for all of us."

"I call rooming with Heather!" Luna bounded up to her sister like a lost puppy.

"Get lost, brat. I'd rather sleep in the same room as the pervert Sebastian." Heather retorted, smiling slightly, obviously only teasing her little sister.

"Hey, I'm right here! Might as well room, huh Princess Heather?" Sebastian smirked.

"You wish!" Heather rushed to a room, locking the door.

The guild members spread off to check out the entire hideout and only came back when they were called to.

* * *

"Well, I'll be with Eriko; we'll be in the middle. It'll be easier to make sure you are all in line." Darien semi-lectured.

"Okay, you guys are like the mommy and daddy." Luna laughed and rushed up the stairs after her sister.

"Guys. Eriko and I made a list on who is sleeping in which rooms together while we were checking everything out." Darien said, and everyone else groaned in annoyance.

"Whoa. Why can't we have our own room? This place is huge after all." Alice asked.

"Teamwork, you guys need to get along okay?" Darien replied and began reading off his list of people who were roommates.

"Alice…" He was cut off by Luna.

"I don't care about rooming, where is the kitchen? And does the fridge have food?" She asked.

"Down the hall, to the left. Yes, we stole food from the main hall of this place." Eriko replied, flicking her wrist as if to shoo off Luna. It kind of worked, because Luna went sprinting for the kitchen.

"Before we find out the roommates… Don't you think it's weird or maybe suspicious that they have a secret lair in the midst of their guild? For all we know, there could be more." Reyna brought up an interesting topic.

"Well, yes there are more than one of these lairs. The first headmaster of this guild had this guild built to hold many people. This one is only one out of two that is abandoned out of all the other ones. All those random mages in the hallways live in the other ones." Jacob explained.

"Why is this one abandoned?" Reyna inquired.

"Well, it's because it's structurally inferior. But it won't wear down anytime soon, don't worry. The guild members here can be paranoid, I guess. The other abandoned one is on the other side of the guild, it's also structurally inferior." Rachel used hand motions to explain the guild house and how it worked.

"Anyways, Alice, you'll be with Nick." Eriko said, reading off a list.

"Excuse me?" They both asked.

"I would have roomed with Calypso. As seeing she is not here, I will not room with anyone. Good bye." Reyna left with a wave of her hand.

"Well, then. Uh, I guess Althea and Mint can room?" Darien pointed at the two girls.

"Yay! Althea isn't that awesome? Cool right?!" She held her hand and jumped up and down.

"Shush!" Heather glared.

"Yay… Fun…" Althea said abnormally quietly.

"Is it okay if Rachel, me, and John share a room?" Jacob asked, raising his hand a bit.

"No problem." Darien and Eriko smiled, then started to list off names again.

"Sebastian is with Heather."

"Fuck no. Just no. I seriously… UGH!" Heather stomped off with Sebastian at her heels.

"Well then. I guess that's it? Pick your own rooms…" Eriko smiled and they all dashed off.

* * *

**Heyy! Sorry this took FOREVER. Turns out I have like this disease or malfunction whatever that makes me sleep randomly even when I'm not tired. So I randomly waste hours of my time, I take literally three naps a day all which are an hour to four hours long. Yeah. Oh, and I'm starting volleyball so even less time. Jeez. My life. I hope you've enjoyed.**

**What to see next?:**

**Ninja Mission or Melody/Calypso's POV?**

**Thanks, xie xie. **

**~Akira Ambrawr**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I kind of want to know something. Nobody really reviews anymore, I'm not a review whore or anything, I just want to know if anyone even enjoys this story anymore. I'd be easier just to update my stories that people enjoy or start another story. Writing has always been a hobby for me anyways so I'm sorry if I don't update. Just all I want to know is if you guys actually read this. Because why should I spend precious time writing this when I have other things to do and nobody bothers to read it? And if I only get reviews for this chapter saying that I should quit and not for others when I actually try to write decently then I might delete this... If anyone reads it for that matter.**

**Thanks for your time, **

**~AA**


End file.
